Blame it on the Whiskey
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: Not my best... Probably considered my worst lol but with this writers block, I was hoping that this could help. Please bear with me lol I put T just to be safe due to alcohol consumption


_I have no idea when this is set, use your imaginations lol Sofia is of drinking age, and this s probably in a more present time than her own... Im have writers block with my other stories, so I'm hoping this QUICK little thing will help ^.^_

Cedric sat at a bar staring at the glass in his hand, swirling the near empty contents. The amber liquid caught the dim lights from the ceiling, and reminded him of HER. Of how her hair would catch the sunlight at just the right angle and shine so brightly when she wo- Cedric shook his head, try to shake the thoughts out. He raised his glass and finished the liquid before motioning for another.

'Why must I pine over her? She practically royalty being who she is... And I'm just... Just a magician. A well know magician... Yes... But not good enough for her...' His thoughts went on. The new glass was placed in front of him, and without a second thought, he drank it down. With his head low, looking at the floor between his legs from where he sat on the stool, he heard a soft voice. Instantly his head shot up, and he fell to the floor. The alcohol he previously consumed making his head dizzy from quick movements. Quickly the voice he heard was over to him, helping him up.

"Oh my! Are you ok Cedric? Have you really drank so much that you are falling off the stools now?" He looked up at the person the voice belonged to and saw her smile in amusement at him.

"Sofia! No I haven't drank that much... I just fell... From a quick movement." A blush crept up his cheeks at his words.

"Why were you moving so quickly? Surely whatever it was would be there still if you moved at your regular speed." She giggled at him. He took a chance and looked at her.

'Does she not care that I'm borderline buzzed?' He thought as he looked at her. Sofia smiled even wider.

"No I don't care you are borderline drunk, Cedric, I actually set out tonight hoping you would be." Cedric was now confused.

'She wanted me to be drunk? What? Why?' Before Cedric could open his mouth, he was being pulled from the bar and into the streets, and before he could think, he was pulled into the backseat of a very long limo.

"Sofia! What are you doing?" He half yelled at the girl, well woman, beside him.

"Getting us privacy, Cedric." She said in a sultry tone as she travelled up to the front of the limo to talk to the driver. Cedric stared after her confused. Privacy? For what? But her tone. Oh boy he never heard her sound like that. He again shook his head when he noticed unwanted things happening in his pants.

Sofia returned smiling. "He's taking us to a secluded spot my dad use to take my mom. Then he'll leave us to ourselves. I gave him some money to go to any of the places by where we'll be, but he'll be back in 2 hours." The woman looked at Cedric to see if he understood. He didn't. She rolled her eyes. "We're going to be alone. In my limo. Away from people. For two uninterrupted hours." Still nothing. "What would you like to do to me in those two hours Cedric?" If that didn't make him aware nothing would!

Cedric's eyes open wide. Oh the things he wanted to do to her! But he can't. Emboldened by the alcohol, he told her so. "My dear, what I want to do to you is nothing that I will be allowed to do." His head looked down, getting sad now. Damn this liquid making his emotions ten times stronger than normal. He was shocked when her hand was under his chin pulling it up.

"Who says you're not allowed?" Her eyes full of worry.

"... You..." Was all he said before jerking his head away. Sofia got up and kneeled in front of him, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him with everything she had.

"Still think so?" She managed between kisses. She got up and started to straddle his waist. Cedric stared wide eyed at the woman he's always wanted, but could never have. Now he can have her!

"What about your father? What will he say?" She pulled back from him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Blame it on the whiskey..."


End file.
